Statistiques - Redécouverte numérique du monde des Fictions
by F.F.F.F.World
Summary: Ceci n'est pas une fiction. Mais toutes les réponses aux questions que vous ne vous êtes jamais posées concernant le site. Alors à votre avis, quel est le personnage le plus récurrent dans nos fictions ? Ou encore, de qui préférons-nous voir Harry tomber amoureux ? Venez découvrir les réponses ou plutôt le résultat de mes recherches ...
1. Présentation

**Statistiques**

**Les réponses aux questions que vous ne vous posez pas (jusqu'à présent)**

Bonjour à tous et à toutes,

Cette fiction n'en est pas une. Vous l'aurez certainement compris de par le résumé. Mais alors qu'est-ce donc ?

Tous simplement le résultat de la fusion entre un loisir de fanfiction, une passion pour les math (si ça existe je vous jure) et un ennui mortel.

Voici donc les réponses aux questions que vous ne vous êtes jamais posées. Quel genre de fic est le plus écrit ? Quel est le personnage préféré ? De qui Harry Potter tombe-t-il le plus amoureux dans nos fics ? etc.

Je vais bien entendu commencer par faire les investigations de données, les calculs et les statistiques sur les sujets auxquels je pense. Mais si par la suite, ce que je fais vous fais bidonner derrière votre écran (entre nous j'en doute) ou tout simplement vous intéresse: posez votre question, j'y répondrai de la manière la plus mathématiquement exacte :)

Bref, bonne découverte parmi mes tableaux de statistiques. On ne dirait pas comme ça, mais certaines réponses pourrait vous laisser sur le cul ...

Signé F.F.F.F. World

(Fouchtra, je suis Folle de mêler Fic et Formules (mathématiques pas magiques))


	2. Le Genre des Fictions

**Statistiques**

**Ou nos Genres Préférés de Fictions**

Commençons par une question très simple et basique: Mais quel est le genre de fiction le plus utilisé ? Le monde de Harry Potter sonne-t-il plus Supernaturel ou Dramatique à nos oreilles ?

La réponse en tableau (enfin, au départ, c'était un tableau)

**Genre - Nb de fics - Pourcentage**

Adventure - 52.199 - 8,44%

Angst - 84.455 - 13,66%

Crime - 1.153 - 0,19%

Drama - 112.914 - 18,25%

Family - 29.840 - 4,83%

Fantasy - 12.624 - 2,04%

Friendship - 34.188 - 5,53%

**General - ****187.117 - ****30,26%**

Horror - 6.786 - 1,10%

**Humor - ****132.122 - ****21,37%**

Hurt/Comfort - 34.229 - 5,54%

Mystery - 13.844 - 2,24%

Parody - 13.064 - 2,11%

Poetry - 8.643 - 1,40%

**Romance - ****346.695 - ****56,06%**

Sci-Fi - 839 - 0,14%

Spiritual - 1.874 - 0,30%

Supernatural - 5.469 - 0,88%

Suspense - 6.901 - 1,12%

Tragedy - 23.036 - 3,73%

Western - 87 - 0,01%

**NOMBRE TOTAL DE FICTIONS ****618.393**

Attention: n'oubliez pas que les fictions peuvent se voir attribuer deux genres, donc la plupart sont réparties dans deux catégories. Si vous faites l'addition des pourcentages, le total dépassera 100%*

.

Ainsi avec 56.06% ce sont les fictions **romantiques** qui gagnent le gros lot. [Et on dit que le romantisme se perd... ;)]. De plus, nous découvrons que de manière **générale**, nous aimons **rire** en étant pas loin du **drame**.

Oui, ma phrase est pourrie, mais je l'assume :)

* * *

.

Etant donné que je suis belge francophone et que j'aime ma belle langue (sans oublier une certaine forme de nombrilisme imputable à la race humaine), je me suis intéressée à la même question mais uniquement pour les fics écrites en français.

Avant de vous donner les résultats, il serait peut-être bon de préciser que les fictions de langue française correspondent à 6.14% du total des fictions du monde HP... ça fait pas beaucoup hein! En voilà, un truc que vous ne saviez pas et qui vous laisse certainement sur le cul.

Bref, voilà les résultats (en tableaux, s'il-vous-plaît)

.

**Catégorie - Nb de fics - Pourcentage**

Adventure - 3.510 - 9,25%

Angst - 1.945 - 5,13%

Crime - 119 - 0,31%

Drama - 7.630 - 20,12%

Family - 1.359 - 3,58%

Fantasy - 399 - 1,05%

Friendship - 1.176 - 3,10%

**General - ****13.544 - ****35,72%**

Horror - 256 - 0,68%

**Humor - ****8.235 - ****21,72%**

Hurt/Comfort - 729 - 1,92%

Mystery - 1.356 - 3,58%

Parody - 770 -2,03%

Poetry - 573 - 1,51%

**Romance - ****23.306 - ****61,46%**

Sci-Fi - 52 - 0,14%

Spiritual - 129 - 0,34%

Supernatural - 224 - 0,59%

Suspense - 496 - 1,24%

Tragedy - 1.433 - 3,78%

Western - 2 - 0,005%

**NOMBRE TOTAL DE FICTIONS ****37.918**

**.**

Et ce petit calcul nous fait faire une découverte incroyable (incroyable non?!): les francophones* sont encore plus romantiques que le reste du monde. Nous écrivons 61.46% de fictions à caractère romantique...

Tout ça c'est la faute des Parisiens et leur ville "La plus romantique au monde" !

Ou alors à cause des Belges qui espèrent peut-être qu'à force d'insuffler des bons sentiments sur le net, nous ferons renaître l'amour entre Wallons et Flamands (Gryffondors et Serpentards) ... Naon ! C'est sûrement les Parisiens ;)

Au sinon, nous pouvons également remarquer une grande baisse des fictions Angst. De 13.44% en international, elles passent à seulement 5.13%. Bravo à nous ! Nous avons fait sortir la colère de nos cœurs :p

.

A part ça, les résultats sont sensiblement les mêmes.

J'espère que cette petite redécouverte du monde des fictions par les nombres vous a amusé ou du moins éclairé.

A la prochaine :)

* * *

.

* C'est normal ! Si l'on voulait faire un calcul sans croisement de résultats il faudrait calculer le nombre de fictions Romantiques/Suspense, Romantique/Adeventure, Romantique/Drama, ...mais je ne trouvais pas cela nécessaire. En plus, le moteur de recherche du site ne permet de sélectionner qu'un seul genre à la fois. J'aurais du vachement me compliquer la vie ...

*oui, je dis 'francophones' et non 'français', parce que je suis Belge et fière de l'être. Vas falloir s'y faire :D


	3. Le Statut des Fictions

**Statistiques**

**Le Statut de Nos Fictions ou Qu'y a-t-il encore à suivre ?**

.

* * *

.

Tout d'abord, je voudrais vous remercier toutes et tous - oui, je mets le 'toutes' en premier car selon un des commentaires laissé, nous les femmes seront en invasion numériques ;) - à propos de, justement, les commentaires que j'ai reçu. Oh pas une tonne ni même des dizaines, ne rêvons pas. Mais je suis heureuse de voir que dès le départ j'ai su séduire - et surprendre - certains d'entre vous. Merci, ça me donne envie de continuer :-)

.

* * *

.

Aujourd'hui - ou plutôt ce soir - nous nous intéresserons au statut de nos fictions.

Nous le savons fanfiction . net regorge de fictions. Des pages à n'en plus finir. Mais parmi celles-ci combien ne méritent pas notre attention si nous ne voulons pas finir frustrés par une fin qui n'arrivera jamais ? Au contraire, sur combien d'entre elles pouvons-nous nous jeter sans risque ? C'est à cette question que j'ai chercher les réponses ou plutôt...les résultats !

**F.F.F.F.**

Commençons par définir les différentes catégories dans lesquels j'ai décidé de classer nos fictions.

**Complètes**: comme le dit leur titre, ces fictions sont finies complètes et sans risques (du point de vue bouclage)

**En progression**: contrairement au site cette catégorie ne rassemble pas l'entièreté des fics dites "non-complètes", ici ne sont reprises que les fictions dont la dernière mise à jour remonte à 2 mois maximum [9 février 2013]. Elles ne pas finies et présentent tout de même des risques de ne pas se voir finir.

**En attente:** ces fics sont celles dont la dernière mise à jour s'est faite i mois. Elles ne sont pas finies et présentent des risques élevées de ne pas se voir finir.

**Abandonnées**: la dernière mise à jour remontant à plus de 6 mois, ces fics sont considérées comme abandonnées.

**.**

**F.F.F.F.**

Maintenant passons à nos - enfin 'mes' si j'en crois les commentaires - très chères maths ;)

.

Sur le site, il existe un total de 618.434 fictions.

**51,70%** d'entre elles ne sont pas complètes. Ce qui représente plus de la moitié vous en conviendrez ;) mais qui n'est pas encore trop surprenant.

Là où les choses prennent un tournant plus... whah! C'est que 91.23% de ces fics sont à l'état **d'abandon**. Ce qui représente **47,17%** - soit 291.701 fics - de l'entièreté des fictions accessibles depuis le site.

Nous avons 2,38% du total des fictions en attente et 2,16% en progression. Autrement dit 13.330 fictions (dans toutes les langues je le rappelle) sont actuellement en cours de publication régulière.

.

N'oublions pas que je suis francophone et qu'une fois de plus - enfin, pour la deuxième fois - je m'intéresse à ce point en particulier.

Nous - francophones du monde - possédons un total de 37.922 fictions (ce qui représente environ 6% du site je le rappelle).

Je suis fière de vous annoncer que - bien qu'il soit élevé - le taux de fictions dite 'en abandon' est moins important. Il atteint en effet les **40%** (tout rond). Nous avons également moins de fictions non complètes avec** 45%. **

Par contre, les pourcentages de fictions en attente et en progressions sont sensiblement les mêmes que dans le reste du monde avec respectivement 2,28% et 2,85%.

Je tiens néanmoins à faire remarquer que ce nombre signifie qu'il existe à l'heure actuelle seulement 1081 fictions écrites en français que l'on peut qualifier à publication régulière. Mais rassurons-nous, il reste 20.555 fictions finies à notre dispositions. Bonne lecture :)

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite aventure numérique vous aura divertie et informée. N'hésitez pas à laissez vos commentaires ou à faire ma pub auprès de vos camarades :D

.

Signé F.F.F.F.

(Franchement, les Fictions Finies c'est plus Fun)

.

P.S. Je préfère prévenir que guérir: je ne penses pas publier à rythme aussi rapide dans l'avenir :)


	4. Les langues de la Fiction

**Statistiques**

**Statistique Linguistique ou Quelle langue apprendre pour en lire encore plus ?**

* * *

.

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (mais surtout toutes), me voici de retour après quelques temps d'absence pour partager avec vous de nouvelles statistiques. Dans les quelques commentaires que j'ai reçu, j'ai pu trouver des idées à mettre en place (langue et couples). Ainsi aujourd'hui je vous offre deux chapitres, le premier sur les langues de nos fictions et le second sur... non, pas les couples; je vais commencer par les personnages de romance favoris avant de m'attaquer aux couples.

Bonne dégustation.

.

* * *

.

Pour commencer, voici tout simplement le résultat de mes recherches. J'aurais voulu un joli petit tableau comme je sais si bien les faire (oui oui, j'ai de l'égo :D) mais le site ne le permet pas, alors...j'espère que la forme vous conviendra et surtout que vous découvrirez des choses parmi les résultats.

.

Langues_._._._._._ Nb de fics _._._._._ Pourcentage

Toutes_._._._._._._ 620.030 _._._._._._100%

Anglais_._._._._._._ 497,513 _._._._._._ 80,24%

Espagnol _._._._._._40,782 _._._._._._._6,58%

Français _._._._._._._38,051 _._._._._._._6,14%

Portugais _._._._._._ 22,035 _._._._._._._3,55%

Allemand _._._._._._ 12,998 _._._._._._._ 2,10%

Indonésien _._._._._ 1987 _._._._._._._._ 0,32%

Polonais _._._._._._._ 1939 _._._._._._._ 0,31%

Suédois _._._._._._._ 925 _._._._._._. _._ 0,15%

Néerlandais _._._._._ 808 _._._._._._._._._ 0,13%

Russe _._._._._._._._ 784 _._._._._._._._._ 0,126%

Italien _._._._._._._._ 539 _._._._._._._._._ 0,0869%

Hongrois _._._._._._._ 492 _._._._._._._._._ 0,07935%

Tchèque _._._._._._._ 336 _._._._._._._. _._0,054%

Finlandais _._._._._._174 _._._._._._._._._._0,028%

Mandarin _._._._._._._153 _._._._._._._._._._0,025%

Danois_._._._._._._._._79 _._._._._._._._._._ 0,013%

Hébreu _._._._._._._._._71 _._._._._._._._._._0,011%

Vietnamien _._._._._._._64 _._._._._._._._._._0,010%

Catalan _._._._._._._._._62_._._._._._._._._._- moins de 0.01%

Norvégien_._._._._._._._ 49 _._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Turque _._._._._._._._._35 _._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Slovaque _._._._._._._._30 _._._._._._._._._._- moins de 0.01%

Filipino _._._._._._._._._._27_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Grecque _._._._._._._._._._18 _._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Bulgare_._._._._._._._._._15_._._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Roumain_._._._._._._._._._13_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Croate_._._._._._._._._._12_._._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Coréen_._._._._._._._._._11_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Japonais_._._._._._._._._._9_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Arabe_._._._._._._._._._._ 5_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Latin_._._._._._._._._._._._4_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Espéranto_._._._._._._._._._2_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Devanagari_._._._._._._._._2_._._._._._._._._._- moins de 0.01%

Albanais_._._._._._._._._._2_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Estonien_._._._._._._._._._2_._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Serbe_._._._._._._._._._._ 1 _._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

Hindi_._._._._._._._._._._._ 1 _._._._._._._._._._ - moins de 0.01%

.

Bam ! Ca en fait des langues n'est-il pas ?! Personnellement, voici ce que j'ai découvert:

1° On a le choix entre 37 langues différentes sur fanfic . net

2° Pourtant 4/5e (4 cinquième) des fictions sont écrites en anglais (Sortez vos dicos les filles !)

3° Au final, les 5 premières langues proposent toutes plus de 2% (environ 12.400 fics). Les 5 suivantes oscillent entre 0.33% (2046) et 0.1% (620). Et le reste encore moins, mais vous aviez sûrement remarqué ;)

4° Le Devanagari est...une énorme découverte ! Pour info, c'est un alphabet utilisé pour plusieurs langues indiennes.

5° Je croyais sincèrement que le latin était une langue morte ! D'où ma surprise en voyant qu'il y en avait sur le site (que 4, mais 4 quand même) !

.

* * *

.

Et voilà, j'espère que cette petite aventure numérique vous aura divertis et informés.


	5. Les Personnages de Romance

**Statistiques**

**Les Personnages Préférés de Romance ou A qui préfère-t-on donner un peu d'amour ?**

* * *

Pour le deuxième chapitre du jour, nous nous intéresserons à nos personnages préférés lorsqu'il s'agit de romance. Pourquoi les romances ? Car, comme vu précédemment, elles représentent plus de la moitié de la totalité des fictions.

Alors à qui voulons nous faire goûter le bonheur de l'amour (et les affres qui vont avec) ? Pour qui nous découvrons nous fleurs bleus ? C'est à cette question que je vais chercher les réponses ou plutôt...les résultats !

.

**F.F.F.F.**

Procéder à cette recherche n'était pas facile, en effet le site nous propose 325 personnages différents et je ne pouvais décemment pas m'intéresser à tous. Ainsi, je me suis très vite demandé quels étaient ceux qui méritaient mon attention. J'ai fini par en choisir 20 (j'en ai testé plus mais n'ai gardé que les résultats suffisants) et les voici. Petite note, il y a 22lignes, mais je considère Tom Jedusort et Voldemort comme une seule entité et les Jumeaux Weasley...bien que différents sont aussi très semblables.

Bonne dégustation

.

Tous_. _._._._._._._._._._._._._ 347.603 _._._._._._._._._ 100%

Hermione Granger _._._._._._._ 108.493 _._._._._._._._._ 31.21%

Draco Malfoy _._._._._._._._._._102.102 _._._._._._._._._ 29.37%

Harry Potter_._._._._._._._._._ 95.087 _._._._._._._._._._ 27.36%

Ginny Weasley _._._._._._._._._ 34.489 _._._._._._._._._ 9.92%

Severus Snape _._._._._._._._._ 31.440 _._._._._._._._._ 9.05%

Lily Evans Potter _._._._._._._. _30.611 _._._._._._._._._ 8.81%

James Potter_._._._._._._._._._ 28,063 _._._._._._._._._ 8.07%

Ron Weasley _._._._._._._._._._ 24.885 _._._._._._._._._7.16%

Sirius Black _._._._._._._._._._._ 22.992 _._._._._._._._._ 6.61%

Remus Lupin _._._._._._._._._._ 22.130 _._._._._._._._._6.37%

Autre personnage _._._._._._._._ 19.076 _._._._._._._._ 5.49 %

Luna Lovegood _._._._._._._._._ 6.064 _._._._._._._._._ 1.74%

Nymphadora Tonks _._._._._._._ 5.682 _._._._._._._._._ 1.63%

Georges Weasley _._._._._._._._ 4.865 _._._._._._._._._1.40%

Fred Weasley _._._._._._._._._._ 4.713 _._._._._._._._._1.36%

Lucius Malfoy _._._._._._._._._._._ 4.045 _._._._._._._._._1.16%

Voldemort _._._._._._._._._._._._ 3.455 _._._._._._._._._._1.00%

Tom Jedusort _._._._._._._._._._._ 3.322 _._._._._._._._._ 0.96%

Bellatrix Lestrange _._._._._._._._ 3.080 _._._._._._._._._ 0.89 %

Neville Longdubat_._._._._._._._._ 2.917 _._._._._._._._._ 0.84%

Albus Dumbledore_._._._._._._._._ 2.846 _._._._._._._._._ 0.82%

.

Et voilà, cette recherche nous permet de découvrir que celle dont la vie amoureuse vous passionne le plus est Hermione. Draco et Harry ne sont pas bien loin derrière mais la 4e position -Ginny- fait déjà un sacré bond en arrière au niveau du nombre (on passe de 28% à 10%). En effet, le trio de tête est vraiment un trio de (grosse) tête. Quand au troisième membre du trio d'or originel, il n'est qu'à la 8e place.

.

On remarque aussi qu'il n'y a pas que les "gentils" qui nous passionnent, en effet on retrouve 5 "méchants". Le plus méchant d'entre eux, Celui-qui-n'a-pas-de-coeur, parvient tout de même à nous le faire battre sur 6.777 fictions (si on additionne ces deux identités), représentant ainsi 2% du total, soit une fic sur 50. Pas mal pour un méchant sans-coeur, hein ?!

Quand aux jumeaux Weasley à eux deux, ils font 9.578 fictions (2.76%)...dont 673 qu'ils ont en commun (un peu plus de 1 fic sur 500)

.

* * *

.

Comme toujours, en tant que belge je veux savoir ce qu'il en est des fictions francophones.

Tous_. _._._._._._._._._._._._._ 23.399 _._._._._._._._._ 100%

Draco Malfoy _._._._._._._._._._9.866 _._._._._._._._._ 42.16%

Harry Potter_._._._._._._._._._ 9.089 _._._._._._._._._._ 38.84%

Hermione Granger _._._._._._._ 6.478 _._._._._._._._._ 27.68%

Severus Snape _._._._._._._._._2.802 _._._._._._._._._ 11.97%

Sirius Black_._._._._._._._._._._ 1.826_. _._._._._._._._._ 7.80%

Lily Evans Potter _._._._._._._. _1.444 _._._._._._._._._ 6.17%

Ron Weasley _._._._._._._._._._ 1.408 _._._._._._._._._ 6.02%

James Potter_._._._._._._._._._ 1.399 _._._._._._._._._ 5.98%

Remus Lupin _._._._._._._._._._ 1.371 _._._._._._._._._ 5.86%

Autre personnage _._._._._._._._ 1.296 _._._._._._._._ 5.54%

Ginny Weasley _._._._._._._._._ 791_. _._._._._._._._._ 3.38%

Lucius Malfoy _._._._._._._._._._._ 373 _._._._._._._._._ 1.59%

Voldemort _._._._._._._._._._._._ 316 _._._._._._._._._._ 1.35%

Tom Jedusort _._._._._._._._._._._ 294 _._._._._._._._._ 1.26%

Nymphadora Tonks _._._._._._._ 239 _._._._._._._._._ 1.02%

Luna Lovegood _._._._._._._._._ 237 _._._._._._._._._ 1.01%

Fred Weasley _._._._._._._._._._ 193 _._._._._._._._._ 0.82%

Georges Weasley _._._._._._._._ 166 _._._._._._._._._ 0.71%

Albus Dumbledore_._._._._._._._._ 123 _._._._._._._._._ 0.53%

Bellatrix Lestrange _._._._._._._._ 117 _._._._._._._._._ 0.50%

Neville Longdubat_._._._._._._._._ 117 _._._._._._._._._0.50%

.

Eh ben, eh ben. Y pas à dire, y a du changement.

Pour commencer, Hermione perd sa supériorité et avec 27.68% elle passe en troisième position. Pourtant elle ne perd que 4%, alors pourquoi un tel changement de position ? La réponse, à cause de Draco et Harry qui gagnent respectivement 12.79% et 11.48%.

Et vraiment, les femmes perdent de leur prestige auprès de francophones, celle qui trônait en 4e position perd 6.54% et tombe à la 11e place.

.

Nos jumeaux (mis ensemble) nous offre 1.59% de fictions...dont 39 ensemble, c'est-à-dire un peu moins de 1 sur 500. Ce qui est un résultat sensiblement similaire à celui international.

Et Celui-qui-n'a-pas-de-coeur se retrouve dans 610 fictions, autrement dit 2.61% et donc un peu plus d'un fic sur 50.

.

Bref, ces différences entre francophones et international, nous promettent de belles surprises sur les couples préférés...j'espère ;)

.

* * *

.

Voilà, j'espère que cette petite aventure numérique vous aura divertis et informés. A la prochaine, avec des histoires de couples/


End file.
